User blog:Kevsuc/New kind of Infobox is going under way
Hello folks! Today I'm about to test the new infobox format currently rolled out by Wikia. The advantage of this new format is not only it's much more suitable for mobile views, but it also has better, cleaner view to desktop viewers. My first test is the PlayerstatsInfobox=CookieRun, which you can see in this post. I made one and about to change some more, but I got an urgent call and I forced to leave the site for few hours.. unexpectedly, I see T And J Kids and Desk fan loved it! I hope you love it too, because once I conquered the science of this new infobox, I'm going to re-build all of our currently used infoboxes into this new format. There are some things that I see still not available around the new infobox format, such as hiding the section when you're not filling it (as we're using it in EvoInfobox). I'm also searching for the ways I can change the infobox color if possible, or any other experiment to make Infobox fun fun fun. The PlayerstatsInfobox=CookieRun may change in the future as I'm experimenting on it, however you still can give me what aspect of your personal stats/profile that you would like to add. 16:39, August 20, 2015 (UTC) EDIT 1: I've repeated many tests today, and now discovered on how to change the color of infoboxes. I've decided the coloring of each of current infoboxes into following groups: *Grey/silver for C-grade items, NPCInfobox, and GameInfobox *Blue for B-grade items, WorldInfobox (Episodes) *Yellow for A-grade items and SpecialInfobox (Currencies) *Aqua/Violet for S-grade items *Red for SS-grade and L-grade items *Green for PlayerStatsInfobox=CookieRun and EventInfobox *Purple for other infoboxes (default) Shall you see the example of green change in your PlayerStatsInfobox, and let me know if it's good for you (or perhaps not good for you). However, it is very important to notice: *With this new infobox where the spaces are wide, it's now feasible to add back "Equipped Effect" or "Passive Effect" in TreasureInfobox, where I decided to remove in December 2014 because the old infobox has too little space to fit skill effects. So, I'm going to re-include the Skill section in TreasureInfobox and EvoInfobox. Please discuss your opinion below. *In order to make infobox color based on its grade works beautifully, you should now edits "Grade" on every Cookie, Pet, Treasure, and Evolve Treasure pages from icons format (e.g. " ") into plain letter only (e.g. "S"). This will effect on over of 500 pages to manually edit their "Grade".''' Once again, if you're disagree, please discuss below. *The new infobox format now allows you to put links without and or any icons (like , , and ). For the convenience reason (that sometimes our infobox can be very complex), I've decided to not applying automated links but '''will apply automated icons in currency sections such as "Unlock Cost" in CookieInfobox and "Price" in IngInfobox. Such change, once again, makes you have to remove any currency icons so they won't make doubles in the infobox. These seems going to be very complex, but I'm still taking on your opinion, as I'm gradually applying the new infobox one by one. 20:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) EDIT 2: The new infobox has been implemented on Cookie, Pet, Treasure, Evo, and Ing Infobox. Try see the magic by removing parentheses in "Grade" value! (e.g. from " " to "S" ) (u) (t) 20:12, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Community News